The Right to Remain Silent
by xxdownfallxx
Summary: Romeo and Juliet of modern times with all the love lust and loss of the original play, substituing Nathan Scott and Haley James for the two star cross'd lovers, minus the taking their lives part, the result? Love and hate, angst and fluff...Naley
1. Night Drive

Prologue-

Armed with brains and her innocent beauty Haley James captures the attention of a certain Scott boy who is caught between what could be true love, and a hatred that runs so deep in his father's heart that there doesn't seem to be a point of reasoning. But we're talking about Dan Scott here, so is there ever?

The Right to Remain Silent

Night Drive

Under her hood there was the capability to go from zero-to-sixty in four seconds flat, this car was her life and she'd only gotten it three days ago. The first time she'd taken it out she had realized that by pushing the car to its limits, she was free, and freedom was something, up until now, that she wasn't allowed to have.

Around her she was only slightly aware of the fact that there were peoples lives happening but really she taught herself not to care, truly about anyone but herself. Haley didn't think that it was possible for anyone else to feel this, because to feel it, they would have to be as trapped as she was and in light of her father's news, she didn't wish that upon anyone.

O-O-O

I know you

So better than the city in the rear view

I drive to

Eliminate the ball that I'm chained to

O-O-O

He knew what his father expected of him, and he knew that he would get a lot worse when Nathan finished college, so he had live out the rest of his life in by the end of his senior year. That meant taking every chance that he could to see where it would lead him and lately it had lead him to fast cars and faster girls.

The one next to him was supposed to be unreachable when in reality he got he alone for five seconds and she jumped him, and he was now, over her, but he'd wait till he pulled up in the driveway to break the news. She was sitting next to him and the seat and reached out, he assumed it was for him but it turns out she was attempting to change the station. _No one fucked with his radio…_

O-O-O

Take me break me

Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away

One day you'll see

Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

O-O-O

"Would you like to explain any of this Mr. Scott?" Officer Wined looked up knowing that if he pressed matters too much he would end up without his job but he would push the limits as far as they would go trying to impart some sense into him. His tactics didn't seem to be working because the boy was silent but the blonde next to him spoke instead surprising them both.

"Well I went to change the station and apparently no one fucks with Nathan Scott's radio and he went to pull my hand away and he swerves and crashes and fucking crashes his car into a tree and I could have died all because he's an ego manic that has to be in control of everything and"

"You know Erica, I'm sure your father would be happy to know where you were and what you were doing tonight." Nathan smiled like he was reliving the things they'd done and Erica cringed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me princess."

"You say you want to be nothing like your father when you get more like him every day. One step closer to insane, man whore every day."

"At least people know what I'm like from the moment they meet me, you try to hide who you are and cover up the fact that you're just a bitchy whore who got lucky with a case of bulimia."

"Well you know what? At least I don't need a"

"Enough, the both of you!" He stopped speaking when a he felt the breeze of an expensive looking car pull him in its direction. It was gone before anyone could see anything more than that the speedometer on the road read eighty, and the speed limit sign thirty-five.

"Aw hell, now I'm gunna miss Jeopardy." Wined ran to the driver's and when the kids didn't move he spoke. "Get in." He motioned towards the backseat and reluctantly they followed. Not that letting them stay would matter much because they were miles away from nowhere with cell phones that didn't have signals they couldn't get very far. Especially when neither teenager was hurt but unfortunately for Nathan's Ferrari, they couldn't say the same.

O-O-O

Drive all night

Never gonna get me

Night by night

To get away from it all

O-O-O

"What the fuck? I wasn't speeding and by taking one reading you won't have a case in court because instantaneous speed doesn't hold up and anyway"

"Save it sweetie, you've got bigger problems." 'You have no idea.' She thought.

"Like what?"

"Like the owners of this car pressing charges." She scuffed and shook her head realizing for the first time what was really going on.

"I hardly think my father will be upset enough to take away my birthday present because I got one speeding ticket."

"Right your father, what did you say your last name was again?" The more lies that she told the more he would have to convict her in court and somehow that would be his penance for letting off Nathan Scott, again. He let her continue talking.

"I didn't and it's Haley James." For a second he got a strange look in his eyes and seemed to choke on his own spit but upon thinking more he regained his composure deciding that this, like the rest, was just another one of her lies. The only James rich enough to afford the candy apple red Porsche didn't have a daughter, or at least he hoped not.

O-O-O

Fight, fight, fight

All you wanna do is hurt me

You wrecked my life

So I'm gonna have to drive all night

O-O-O

"I don't think that this fuck-tart is allowed to keep us in here" She complained watching the proceedings from her place in the back of the car.

"Who the fuck says fuck-tart?"

"Don't start with me Nathan, this is all your fault and my dad's gunna kill me when he finds out that we were in an accident and if they tell him that you were drinking then"

"Oh I was drinking, what about you? I've never seen a chick put um back like you can. And anyway he can't even call this in now cause he's been holding us. He's has to read us our rights or some shit like that so for once, keep your pants on." He'd give the asshole that'd been speeding one thing, from what he could see the backend of his car was hot.

O-O-O

Pulse stays strong

I'm pushing on the pedal til I break dawn

So I'm gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on

O-O-O

Haley watched and tried her best to surpass her laughter as her father pulled up in his latest toy, an Enzo, Ferrari. The way that Wined's jaw dropped was priceless. Then when Travis James stepped out of the car in all of his glory she was sure that he would piss his pants from sheer surprise or maybe mallow conviction of the shit load of trouble he was in.

"What seems to be the trouble officer and for your sake it better be life or death because I don't think I can reschedule the meeting I was in." He turned his head and saw his daughter standing there and smiling, it made him smile. No matter how much he neglected her, he tried his best to be there when she really needed him. "Hey baby." He put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Daddy." When he was home she was his little girl, and no matter how angry she was with him she couldn't convey it to him. Not even when he would call from being gone for months, she'd just put on her cheer suit and tell him that everything was wonderful. When the third party began speaking they both turned to him and waited for the no doubt vapid words that he would speak.

"Well you see this car was speeding through an area with many pedestrians and she ran through a stop sign and then" Travis could tell that he was lying but wanted to let him speak because the more he said, the deeper shit he would be in. Haley however didn't catch onto this approach so quickly.

"No it wasn't you retard! I was speeding but were in the middle of fucking nowhere, what pedestrians do you see and furthermore I don't remember there being a stop sign anywhere near here." Her father gave her a look and she could tell that her outburst wasn't helping matters so she went and stood next to the backseat window of Wined's car. Both men were blocking access to her own. The window's were tinted so she couldn't see that anyone was in the care and therefore wasn't aware that she had just given Nathan Scott the perfect view of her ass.

O-O-O

Take me break me

Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away

One day you'll see

Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

O-O-O

"Slut!" Erica screamed once she saw Nathan newly formed interest in the scenery around him, particularly the scenery leaning against his window.

"She doesn't even know we're here." Nathan retorted.

"That's what she wants you to think." Erica mumbled disheartened that she was that easily forgotten about. She was a Marsh for Christ sakes, and he was a Scott, they couldn't be more perfect for each other and yet it seemed that there series of one night stands was over, and the word exhausted.

O-O-O

Drive all night

Never gonna get me

Night by night

To get away from it all

O-O-O

**The All-American Rejects; Night Drive**


	2. Top of the World

AN-

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope everyone keep reading. Anyway I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested I guess just tell me in your review.

The Right to Remain Silent

Top of the World

"Why didn't you just tell them who your father was, that would have cleared matters up real well." The housekeeper, Emma, finished making the bed as she tucked the top of the sheets under the pillows and looked around for anything else that was out of place.

"Maybe I wanted to take care of something on my own, free from daddy dearest." She took a sip of her orange juice, stood up from the table on her balcony, and walked into her room. Emma had worked for them since as long as she could remember. With her father and mother's lifestyle there hadn't been time for them to actually be her parents, so she had filled in the gaps that they left.

"Well, never matter, anything else you'd like done before I move on?" Haley looked distant as she stared at nothing imparticular, but broke from her trance at her voice.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"You better be off miss or you'll be late for your first day. Be careful, make new choices, and try to make friends." Haley looked at her like she had never heard the word before and the older woman spoke again. "You know friends, those people that are there for you when you need them, they go with you to the mall, and out for things. Those people who say, "let's go get a soda" and you go with them happily."

"I don't think anyone asks someone out for a soda anymore."

"A cup of coffee?" She shook her head. "Slice of pie?"

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Haley told her.

"See this is why American's population is obese. When I was a kid you went out and split a cherry soda, maybe if the guy had money you would share some french fries." Both of them laughed.

"Woah, woah, woah! I thought you said make friends, now you want me to date? If this how they did it in 'your day' I'm surprised we're considered the fast generation."

"Watch your mouth bunny and go, Johnson is waiting for you." Haley opened his mouth.

"I didn't think dad was serious! It wasn't even my fault."

"He wasn't serious but I told him that he should stick the punishment he gave you."

"It's the first day of school and I can't drive my car?"

"Don't you speak to me in that tone and yes, you can't."

"So when can I?"

"I was going to say tomorrow but if you keep this up then"

"Yes! I gotta go," Haley hugged her and flew out of her room after glancing at the clock, "see you later if I'm not out 'splitting a soda' with a member of the basketball team!" She called and when Emma heard them and the way she used them she regretted them ever coming from her mouth and walked to the next room.

O-O-O

Is there anybody out there?

That wakes up with a bitter taste?

It's a king that we put up there

And he's a short way to fall from grace

O-O-O

"Nathan, no matter who your father is no college is gunna want to except a small town delinquent who can't nail half his free throws. You're just lucky that I gave Wined a deal on his car last year or your ass would be fried. When Nathan didn't respond he knocked on his door and opened it to see his son passed out over his bed with empty beer cans scattered around him and a half naked blonde girl gathering clothing items off his floor. "Well at least now I see why you haven't been nailing your free throws."

"Mr. Scott, this isn't what it looks like. I mean we didn't, no we did, but we didn't ya know," she pulled a shirt over her head, "I'll be going now, say hi to Nathan for me will ya? Bye." She scampered out of the room in utter embarrassment but peeked her head in again. "Oh and Mr. Scott," he nodded for her to talk, "I totally agree with you, Nathan seriously has to get his act together." He scoffed and motioned for her to leave.

"Nathan," he almost screamed, "get the hell out of that bed before I get in there and drag you out! I have five minuets before I go into work and if you want a ride hurry the fuck up." After that he walked out and attempted to tie his tie while Nathan looked at the clock next to his bed.

"Fuck." He rolled over and searched for his boxers among the clothes scattered on his floor.

O-O-O

It's slowly filling upward.

You can stand but you have no ground.

I hear it from the lost words.

They say its time that you lost your crown.

O-O-O

"You must have come straight from the hive cause girl you look sweet as honey." Tim licked his lips and watched as the pissed off red head flipped him off and continued on her way.

"Fine then, be that way! I didn't want you anyway!" He took a few steps backwards while he was yelling at her and felt someone bump into him pretty hard and it sent him sailing onto his in the middle of the hall on his stomach. "You know dude you could look before you walk, it's called being courtious!" Haley had been ready to apologize but after hearing him it sent her into bitch mode at unimaginable speeds.

"First of all the word is courteous and if you had any concept of the english language at all you would know that and secondly I'm not a dude, and third, you're the one walking backwards in the fucking middle of the hall!" On her hands and knees she scrambled to pick up the papers that had fallen from her hands and only looked up when she had managed to stand.

"Oh uh," he looked at her and was amazed at how beautiful she was and instantly regretted his words, "I thought you were"

"A dude, yeah we've established that haven't we." He looked down searching for a witty line to throw back her but only saw that there was still something of hers on the ground. She followed his gaze and bent down to pick it up only to hear a voice from behind her.

"The Winter of Our Discontent, great book." She looked at him skeptically.

"Have you ever even read it?" His brow furrowed like he was nervous about speaking.

"No but I mean I've heard that"

"Right, I'm sure you have."

"Now see you're not letting me talk and I was gunna say that"

"Tim man, we gotta go!" Nathan called annoyed that he had been talking to some chick instead of coming to the gym like they had talked about. Tim started to jog in his direction and with that she was alone in the middle of the hall with an aching ass and the embarrassment of having being blown off.

O-O-O

Don't be so greedy.

A dollar's a penny to you

When hearts are beating

Say what you want 'em to do.

O-O-O

"So dude, I think I know who I'm bringing to the benefit dinner." Tim sat on the locker room bench and bent down to tie his shoe. They had just spent a good hour in the gym and though neither would admit it they were both tired after a summer of very little training.

"Yeah who?" Nathan wasn't really into the girls that Tim usually brought to parties or anything social but once in a while he'd bring a half way decent girl, who was usually just after him.

"Well you know that chick I was talking to before, the one in the hallway?" Nathan grabbed his gym bag, nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She seems different."

"Like three tits different?"

"Naw dude, like different different." Tim stood and followed Nathan who was walking towards the exit door.

"Listen dud," he turned to him, "I gotta get home, dads orders. I'll catch ya later, " he began to walk out but spoke again, "good luck with the girl."

O-O-O

Wasting away... I see you.

When the top of the world falls on you

Finding a day, don't wanna be you

When the top of the world falls on you

O-O-O

Haley sat alone on her own bench outside of the school so engrossed in her book and her own thoughts that she couldn't be sure how long the person sitting next to her had been there. Trying her best to be discreet she looked over the top of her book to see extremely prying blue eyes staring right back at her and she gave the owner a confused look until he spoke.

"The Winter of Our Discontent, great book." Staring back at him she shook her head.

"What is with you dumb jocks and your fucking pick up lines, you're gunna have contrivance with each other before you speak or at least find different girls to use them on." She stood and then turned and sat back down. "I was here first, you leave." Haley brought her knees up to her chest and stuck her head back into her book but upon realizing he wasn't making any move to leave she turned to face him. "What the hell do you want?"

"You don't remember me do you?" She looked at the blonde haired boy more carefully and thought for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott."

"I have pepper spray you know." He looked a little hurt when she showed no sign of knowing who he was.

"Camp from second to sixth grade, come on, in third I bit a piece off of your macaroni tie and you cried the rest of the week and wouldn't speak to me until I won you that teddy bear and then," he paused, "you are Haley James right?" She dropped her book and threw herself into his arms with so many old emotions rushing back to her.

"Oh my god you asshole, you never called me!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder and he pretended to be hurt.

"Hey, you didn't call me either and besides, in sixth grade hanging out with girls wasn't cool. So did your family move here?"

"No, they still live in New York, I just decided on hitchhiking down here to see you and then pretend not to know you and run back home with my new found conquest of meanness that I still have to dump on you for leaving me."

"And there's that sense of humor, but really?"

"We moved here last year when my mom got sick cause apparently in your hick town there a some good doctors."

"And I didn't see you last year because?"

"I got home schooled in case we ended up having to move again and I didn't think you still lived here."

"Where would we be?"

"True."

"And now are you staying?"

"Yep."

"And how's your mom?" Haley looked down at her feat quickly before looking up into his eyes and speaking.

"She uh, passed away this summer but uh dad likes it here or at least pretends too cause she said she liked it better than back home. But hey, since when are you the basketball team type?" He smiled so she continued. "I can't see Mr. Antisocial, sit in the corner during arts and crafts making his popsicle stick house playing a sport that focuses a lot on being in the spotlight."

"Well if you're gunna be like that I can't see Haley James, great big New Yorker in the small and humble town of Tree Hill, South Carolina."

"It's not exactly a humble town."

"Meaning?"

"I got pulled over by your corrupt cops yesterday for speeding and I couldn't drive my baby to school today." She wined.

"Explain."

O-O-O

Is there anybody out there?

That can see what a man can change?

It's better that you don't care

Because he knows that he's in his state

O-O-O

**The All-American Rejects; "Top of the World"**


	3. Take Me

**I updated the chapters that I wrote before and the fic would make more sense if you re-read them. ** But it will make enough sense without doing that but it'd make more if you did so…I'd love a beta reader so if anyone's interested just put it in your review or something. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and I hope this fic lives up to what you guys want it to be. -Inna

The Right to Remain Silent

Take Me

"Lucas Scott I'm happy I met you…again." Haley was lying across one side of her bed and Lucas was on the other. He took his eyes of the screen and turned to her.

"So am I…again." His eyes were on her eyes and she took the opportunity to grab the pillow at her feet and raise it up above his head. "You wouldn't ruin this wonderfully gushy and fluffy moment by doing what I think you're gunna do."

"Oh but I would." He went to grab a pillow of his own and she took the opportunity to begin their first pillow fight in four years.

"Oh it is so on." Lucas grabbed the nearest one to him and it was like old times, minus the camp counselor coming in to tell them that the cabins were not supposed to have members of the opposite sex. Instead they had Emma to fill in that roll, and dammit if she couldn't fill those shoes.

O-O-O

Take me and let me in

Don't break me and shut me out

So take me and let me in

Don't break me and shut me out

O-O-O

He walked by his father's office as quickly as he possible could trying to avoid him but the door was open and the gods didn't seem to favor him lately.

"Nathan, come in here a second son." He stopped, backtracked a few steps until he was standing in the doorframe, and bounced the basketball in his hands once before he looked up at him.

"What's up dad?"

"How was your first day?"

"School is school." He wanted more conversation from his son than the few words they had shared over the summer. Deb hadn't been home more than a week in all the time that he'd had off and Nathan was usually hanging out with his friends or up in his room with…

"How's Peyton?" The boy looked out the door and into the hallway before speaking.

"I told you dad," he scratched at his ear, "we broke up."

"Well…you don't need a girlfriend anyway. You should be focussing on basketball, your senior year's coming up quicker than you know and your foul shots need improvement." He looked at nonexistent papers on his desk and looked up to speak again trying to change the subject he'd boughten up. "So you want to order pizza tonight or Chinese?" Nathan shook his head and walked out the door.

"Whichever." He called to him when he reached the stairs.

O-O-O

I lit my pain on fire

And I watched it all burn down

Now I'm dancing in the ashes

And there's no one else around

O-O-O

They had just finished pulling feathers off of each other and were about to go pick up the food they'd wanted when Lucas's cell phone went off and Haley politely walked out of the room and waited for him at the top of her stairs.

"That was my mom. I told her I was over here and she said she wanted to see you, something about missing her daughter." Haley smiled wide missing Karen already.

"I haven't seen her in forever, didn't think she'd remember me."

"She shrieked when I told her where I was but she uh wants me to bring you over there as soon as possible."

"And when is that?"

"Depends what you're doing for dinner."

"I think I'm having it with this big, tough, manly, basketball player who's my only friend in Tree Hill, and it just so happens that I just kicked his ass in a pillow fight."

"I'm gunna pretend you didn't say that."

"You can pretend all you want but it doesn't change the fact that I did."

"Touché" He stuck out his arms for her to grab onto and they walked down her stairs side by side. "Love your stairs by the way. Very _Gone With the Wind_."

"That's why I chose this place, for all the excellent parties I can throw here when daddies away and for all of the princess entrances I can make for said parties."

"Haley James party girl? It couldn't be true." He looked at her with a feigned shocked expression on his face.

"Well I did live in New York and you know what they say about New Yorker's don't you?"

"I don't believe I do."

"They're excellent liars and their poker faces are magnific." She used a french accent on the last word that made them both smile.

"Well then this year is going to be interesting one wouldn't you say?" He grabbed her coat from the rack next to her front door and helped her put it on.

O-O-O

Cause I wanna be apart of something

This is just a story of a broken soul

O-O-O

"Haley!" Karen screamed, ran from her place behind the counter, and embraced Haley into a huge hug where both females said more words than either ever could.

"Mom, I'm real happy you have your segregate daughter back but you won't have her for very long if you don't let her come up for air." Seconds later they broke away and stood a few feet away taking in all of the changes they saw in each other. Karen spoke first.

"I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too."

"How's your family doing?"

"As well as we were ever doing."

"And your mom?" Lucas coughed and Haley looked uncomfortable before she spoke.

"She uh passed away a few months ago, the cancer came back."

"Aww, honey I'm so sorry." She grabbed her into another hug. "How are you doing?"

"Me, I'm fine." Karen kissed the top of her head and let her go knowing that Haley wasn't taking it as well as she was letting on but decided not to pry for anything more than she would be willing to give.

O-O-O

As days go by, my heart grows cold

I can't seem to let this all pass me by

So take me and let me in

Don't break me and shut me out

O-O-O

**Papa Roach; Take Me**


	4. Dance Inside

The Right to Remain Silent

Dance Inside

"So, was it you?" Tim stopped and turned but wouldn't look her in the eye. "Because," she lowered herself so her eyes were under his, "because it was really beautiful."

"You thought it was beautiful?" He asked surprised.

"So it was you, and yes. I don't think anyone's written me a poem before, except for Lucas but it was about worms and spiders and witches poop." At the last few words her cheeks turned crimson and she laughed to cover up the embarrassment she felt. 'Nice Haley, make him think your more of a psycho than you thought he was.'

"Lucas…boyfriend. I knew this was a stupid idea." He turned and started walking away talking, more like yelling, to himself.

"No wait, " she began but stopped when she saw him walk straight into an open locker, slide a bit, and fall flat on his ass in front of half their school. Then, trying her best not to join in the laughter, she ran over to him and lowered herself to his side.

"No I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were okay." Haley was trying to make him feel less embarrassed as she placed her hand under his head.

"Oh well," he thought, "I'm still _fine_."

"Yeah, you're a regular Casanova."

"How many boyfriends do have girl?"

"Just because I mention a guys name doesn't make him my boyfriend and Casanova is just, well, never mind. Are you okay?" Tim made a move to get up but stopped mid way and his head fell back down. Haley began to go over everything that could be wrong with him in her head, but oddly enough between coma and concussion prick, didn't come up.

As she bent down further to check the bruise on his forehead, she glanced to her side and saw him put his thumb up to someone in back of her. Haley turned her head to look just enough so her lips were within a small distance from his and he took his chance. His lips were on hers before she even had a chance to react or process what his laughing friend behind them ment, but a few seconds later she broke free and stood at record speed. Any other guy she would have slapped but Haley was almost one hundred percent sure that his head hitting the locker was real. So instead she just gave him a disappointed look and began walking down the hall but stopped in front of _the friend._

"Prick."

"What?" He asked confused as to how this was his fault but instead of answering Haley kneed him in balls, and walked away to the sweet melody of laughs from her peers, thinking that the whole scenario had been previously orchestrated.

O-O-O

You don't have to move you don't have to speak

Lips for biting.

You're staring me down; a glance makes me weak

Eyes for striking

O-O-O

"Oh my god Luke, I met a girl!"

"I know it's been a long time Hales but has that much really changed?" She gave him a look and tried her best not to smile.

"Yeah right, you better keep your girlfriends locked away cause Haley James is on the prowl." She hissed and made a two-finger fang.

"Okay now that was just lame."

"Shut up or I won't tell you a thing about her and I won't get to rub my wonderful new girl-ot-ic life in your face."

"Alright, go on."

O-O-O

Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you

Brush so lightly

And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two

Squeeze so tightly.

O-O-O

_Earlier that day…_

_"I have good news everybody, we're starting up the class help center…again." Everyone started to complain all at once, except for Haley, who had no idea what he was talking about. She hoped he would elaborate but he was interrupted when a conversation from the back became loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"Hey Tay just learns different than other people." _

_"Bet you spend long nights together teaching him a thing or two." _

_"If you're trying call me a slut, ho then you better take a look at your outfit before speaking." _

_"Yeah well at least I can afford to dress like I want, saw you and your mother walking out of the Salvation Army yesterday." _

_"What a coincidence I saw you walking out of the Pussy Hut, was it?" _

_"Bitch you better shut your fucking mouth before I close it for you."_

_"Bet you don't use that phase to often down there." Before the other girl could speak the teacher, Mr. Roth cut in. _

_"Both of you, detention today, room 405, anyone else want to try me?" No one spoke. "Didn't think so. Now as I was saying the class help center is"_

_"Why don't you guys just call it the tutoring center?"_

_"Because the retards that go down there have no idea what tutoring means cause it's such a b i g w o r d." Mr. Roth opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off again._

_"That's where you're wrong blondie, they have a special place for retards like you and its called Burger Buddy. Have you sent your application in yet? No wait scratch that, I doubt you'll have to considering you're the poster child for a dead end job, and life, for that matter." _

_"So then I assume Ms. James, that you won't mind if I put your name on the list." She thought for a second._

_"Not at all." _

_"Suck up!" _

_"Katie shut the hell up! You're just jealous cause she's doing a better job than you." Haley turned to face the girl behind her who had spoken._

_"Excuse me but I'm not sucking up to anyone and you should mind your own business." _

_"Sorry, my mistake."_

O-O-O

I'll be fine; you'll be fine.

This moment seems so long

Don't waste now, precious time

We'll dance inside the song

O-O-O

"So please tell me Hales cause I'm just a little confused, where from this do you find a friend?" She looked at him like he was one of the stupidest people alive before she spoke.

"The last one."

"The last what?"

"The last girl who was talking, she sits behind me, her name is like…Jenna. A little taller than me, skinny…red hair."

"But she called you suck up."

"But she was nice about it, she's the first person to be nice to me since I got here."

"So I'm just being what?"

"Lucas, you're being Lucas."

"Huh?"

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else from you than to be kind and gentlemanly, she didn't have to be."

"But she wasn't ."

"Shut up!"

O-O-O

What makes the one to shake you down?

Each touch belongs to each new sound

Say now you want to shake me too

Move down to me, slip into you

O-O-O

**The All-American Rejects-"Dance Inside"**


	5. Of all the Gin Joints in all the World

The Right to Remain Silent

Of All The Gin Joints In All The World

"So, how has school been going lately honey?" He asked the question without even breaking his eyes away from the morning paper.

"I've only been there two days but it's not that bad, Lucas is there." She lifted her spoon to her lips and sipped the remaining milk.

"Who's Lucas…boyfriend?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming that?" She mumbled. "Lucas Scott, remember, he was like my only friend at camp."

"You never went to camp."

"Yeah I did dad, for years."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Haley walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "I've gotta go or I'm gunna be late." She began to walk away but he lightly grabbed her arm to keep her there.

"In three weeks I'm going to be home for a few days, why don't you invite him and his family for dinner."

"Dad I don't think that that would be a good"

"I'll have the chef put together a menu first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving this afternoon."

"Yes right," he thought for a second, "well you can take care of that. I'm sure you know what they like more than I would, is his father a cigar man or does he enjoy a nice cabernet after dinner."

"I don't know, I guess…just buy both?"

"Fair enough," he reached for something in his pocket and tossed it to her, "you're gunna need those."

"I was supposed to get it back yesterday."

"Well I had a few adjustments put in." She hugged him and smiled. It would be a good morning.

O-O-O

You only hold me up like this

Cause you don't know who I really am

Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you

We're making out inside crashed cars

O-O-O

"Who would you rather be trapped on a desert island with, Rory Gilmore or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind the makes me never speak to you again ever if you don't choose a certain answer."

"Come on Haley, I have no idea what to pick and anyway there is no"

Cough "Rory" Cough

"Okay now why Rory?"

"Guess who is the newest member of the Tree Hill help center."

"I don't know...Erica Marsh?"

"Who is, never mind. Wrong answer, try again."

"Rory Gilmore! OH MY GOD! Alexis Bledel is so HOTT!"

"Lucas?"

"Yes Haley."

"Never do that again if you ever want me to speak to you in public."

"Like totally." Lucas raised his voice and added a Valley Girl accent. Usually he didn't like drawing attention to himself but he loved the cute look on Haley's face when she was embarrassed.

O-O-O

We're sleeping through all our memories

I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive

(now I only waste it dreaming of you)

O-O-O

_"Now, in light of recent events involving certain members of the camp we have decided to put together sex education classes. Now I've called all of your parents and those of you who are here, your parents consented." Lucas watched as his best friend blushed at the mention of the word sex and then as she turned a deeper crimson when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. _

_"You will need partners for this class, boy girl would work best but since many of you seem to be scared of interaction with the opposite sex we'll assign them." Everyone groaned._

_"If we're to scared to ask people to be our partners how are we gunna sleep with them?" Lucas whispered to Haley._

_"Be quiet or you're going to get us into trouble and then"_

_"Ms. James, can you please tell us what you're discussing that is so important that you choose to speak under me?"_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Perkins."_

_"Please take a seat next to Kyle please." _

_"Yes mam." She stood and walked over to him and took her seat. By then the counselor had finished speaking to the class and was handing out work sheets that consisted of male and female genitalia diagrams. If the color had left any you wouldn't have noticed at all as Kyle started questioning her as per where certain parts of her anatomy were located. When she looked at him with large eyes he laughed._

_"It's all in the name of higher education."_

O-O-O

Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness

Cause all of our moves make up for the silence

And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase

Like I'll never be the same

O-O-O

Breaking himself free from the old memories he stood when he realized that Haley had gotten up and began walking. He ran until he was beside her and grabbed the bag of M&Ms off of the top of her books.

"Hey! L U C U S! Give those back! I'm starving!" He picked a few from the bag and threw them in his mouth. "Stop." Haley was whining and had begun walking backwards in front of him. "Come on, doesn't chocolate effect your free shots or something?"

"I don't play hockey Hales."

"Yeah well whatever I still want them back."

"Come to the benefit dinner with me then."

"What are you"

"It's for the members of the basketball team, there parents, plus one." She stopped and thought for a second.

"Eww! Like a date?"

"No! Just my best friend Haley coming with me to make the night not as horrible."

"And that's the only way I'll get my candy back?" He nodded his head.

"Well I guess." She made a quick move and grabbed the bad from his hands. "How bad could it be?" Haley tipped the bag over to finish the rest inly to realize that they were all gone. She crumpled it up and threw it as hard as she could at Lucas, who had begun to walk away but he turned and caught it. "When did you get all Matrix on me?"

"Matrix, not a bad idea." She gave him a questioning look. "The dance, it's themed…and it's this Saturday. I'll pick you up at five."

"Aww Lucas, I hate costumes and I don't even have anything to"

"See you later." She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and resisted the temptation to scream.

O-O-O

You only hold me up like this

Cause you don't know who I really am

O-O-O

**Fall Out Boy-"Of all the Gin Joints in all the World"**


	6. Interlude

I wrote this so people wouldn't get to frustrated since I've been doing a lot of fillers but it's getting bad cause I'm waiting for Naley but I want it to be perfect and yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming with criticism, comments, and ideas cause they really help.

The Right to Remain Silent

Interlude

O-O-O

Since we talked to her now

O-O-O

The leather of the steering wheel was calling out to her and as the person who'd been blocking her way moved she put her foot on the gas and reveled in the intoxication sounds that came from her baby's engine. Haley let it purr for a few seconds before she put the car in forward and…came in contact with the back end of another car, a fairly expensive looking car.

"Shit!" She heard the driver scream even from the inside of his, what she had now identified as a, Ferrari. Her first reaction was to gun it and drive over the grass with a clean getaway but the other driver had gotten out from his car and was standing next to her window. He wasn't looking at her though but rather the massive dent in the backend of a new looking car.

'You can do this Haley. Be calm and rational and explain that it was an accident and that you will pay for whatever his insurance doesn't cover. How upset can he get? It's just a car.' She then pictured what she'd be doing if the situation had been reversed and cringed as she got out of the car.

"What the fuck were you doing? Do you need glasses little girl cause this is a very expensive car! I hope your fucking insurance will pay for all of this because this car, " he gestured to it, "is a rental and guess what? Not everyone takes the optional insurance. But then again how many fucking insane" It took Haley a few seconds to gain her composure but once she did, the guy had no idea had no idea what had hit him.

"Hey guess what I can swear too. Is that supposed to make you feel like a big boy cause big boys should know enough to turn on there blinker. It's the thing that signals to the people behind you that you're fucking turning. That would have been a nice thought and who the fuck doesn't except insurance cause I think that the can of hair spray that you used to hold your played out spikes in place seeped into your brain and you must be insane if you think that I'm gunna pay for your lack of reading a drivers manual"

Nathan had bee standing off to the side and couldn't get out of his head how adorable she looked with her face turning red from screaming and her small body looking like it was going to explode with anger. But he also noticed as Sam, the guy who's car she hit, was growing angrier by the second.

"I've had shitty day and the last thing I need is some menstrual daddy's girl so just give me you're number and we can take care of this later."

"Menstrual daddy's girl? You don't know shit about me and you should watch what the fuck you say before you say it asshole! Someone's going to put you in your place and believe me you don't want that person to be me." She took a step towards him and she was now only inches away.

"You better back off before I make you sorry that you ever" He had raised his hand like he was going to hit her and Nathan took that action to step in between the two of them.

"Dude just let it go."

"But that bitch just" Nathan was trying his best to calm Sam without offending a fellow member of his team.

"I don't need you to defend me brown haired boy, I can take care of myself." Haley made a move to get around him but he held her back and though she would never admit it she was grateful, when he'd raised his hand to her…it brought back memories she'd rather have forgotten completely.

"I didn't say you did," he turned to face her, "but you looked like you could use the help." Turning back around he grabbed Sam's shoulder and lead him away from the crowd, and whispered a few words. The boy got a wide look in his eyes and walked back to his car, got in, and drove off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haley was now right up in Nathan's face.

"Wonderful kind of thank I get. I'll be sure to help you out more often." He started to walk away but she grabbed the back of his shirt. "I could have handled it myself you know."

"I bet you could have." He was looking at her and smiled when he saw how quickly she'd become shy and innocent.

"Yeah, well thanks." She smiled.

"If you want to get that fixed," he motioned to the reign of scratches across the front of her car, "you can take it to my dads shop. He'll probably cut you a deal cause you're so damn cute." Haley looked up at him wide eyes and her cheeks turned crimson as she looked down at her feet.

"Umm, thanks…where is it?"

"I'm actually going over there right now. If you give me a ride I could introduce you in person." She looked at him as if she was trying to figure him out in one glance and nodded her head.

"Alright, get in."

O-O-O

Come angels of the lord,

O-O-O

"So how come I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, me and my dad just moved in last week from New York."

"Big change?"

"You could say that."

"What about your mom?"

"Uh, she's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say to her, he was never very good with death and things like that. This was probably because he'd never experience it with his grandparents being as old as shit, and his father seeming invincible.

"It's fine, I'm okay with it. We weren't that close anyway." Nathan noticed that after he last words there speed seemed to gradually increase and he remembered where he knew her from.

"So, did you get into any good cop chases lately?" He smiled as she realized what she was talking about and laughed as she spoke.

"So you were the shit head who pissed the cop off in the first place. I didn't get to drive my car for two days because of you."

"What can I say? Live while you can."

"Well driving drunk isn't living, it's a death wish."

"Maybe I have one."

"That's not funny." She looked away from him.

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

O-O-O

Come angels of the lord.

O-O-O

**My Chemical Romance-"Interlude"**


End file.
